


Mind Games

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dark Jack, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Insecurity, Mental Health Issues, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-08
Updated: 2003-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jack plays some cruel mind games with Jonas.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill, Jack O'Neill & Jonas Quinn
Kudos: 7





	Mind Games

# Mind Games

He was doing his best; truly he was. He worked hard, used all his skills to make his work as perfect as possible…still it was not enough. To Jonas’ frustration he still seemed to be doing something wrong and he wasn’t sure what it was. Teal’c and Sam seemed if not pleased then at least satisfied with his work but the Colonel was a whole other matter. He couldn’t recall a time where he had worked this hard to please anyone. Not even back on Kelowna, during all the tests he had had to excel at to reach the high position he had achieved had he had to work this hard. All his life he had been trained to do perfect, to succeed even when others did not. He had been born for that one purpose; to help Callonia gain any advantage she could. He didn’t know who his parents were but had been told they had both been scientists with brilliant minds who had conceived a child for Callonia and had left him a ward of the state. He had gone from one school to another, been told rules after rules, reading book after book. The punishment for failure was severe but it had been more than fear that had made him work hard; he had really wanted someone, anyone to care for him, to be proud of him even if it was only the teachers of his schools who’ll just as soon hit him for a mistake then give him praise for a job well done. After he had come to Earth and from TV and books had seen and read about the carefreeness of Earth children he had thought that in the midst of a bad situation he had found salvation. Earth children had families, they got to play, have friends and see the world. It had sounded so wonderful and he had been so happy and eager to see more of this new world of his, his excitement only dimmed by the painful memory of Daniel’s death; his greatest failure ever. Yet nothing was ever as good as it seemed as he had soon learned. He often felt more alone and isolated on the base on Earth than he ever had in any of the high security schools he had attended as a child.

Whatever he did then the Colonel had something to complain about, he never seemed to be able to get anything right for him and he could never read the Colonel. There had been several times where the Colonel had also given him misinformation about Earth culture or what things to do, getting him in trouble and leaving him confused as the Colonel had denied he had done so and certainly not on purpose. After several months of this Jonas was very confused and was constantly tense. To try and improve he read everything he could get his hands on, studied till at least 3 in the night, he tried to observe the other people on the base to see how they acted and imitate them yet he had little reference with which to separate good and bad behaviour among them and the Colonel’s confusing signals didn’t help at all to make him feel any less alien. He fought to always stay ready for anything the Colonel might need him for yet he always failed. There was no logic to the Colonel’s behaviour; he could never predict what he’ll do next, what he’ll ask of him next. He was never sure if what he did was right or wrong and the uncertainty and doubt left him drained and with shaking hands that only a whole lot of coffee managed to conceal. However Jonas was sure there was a logical way out of this; he just needed to study more, work harder. He had to be doing something wrong. He just had to work even harder at doing the right thing. Somehow he must be doing something very wrong. If only he knew what…

Watching the young alien walk nervously back and forth on the floor of Daniel’s old office, mumbling to himself, Jack smiled satisfied. Jonas had no military background with which to withstand a mental manipulation; this was almost too easy. He could see he was falling further and further. It was only a matter of time before he would reach his breaking point. Jack snorted silently. Only fair given his role in Daniel’s death. Jonas didn’t deserve to be here! In Daniel’s place…He should have died back on Kelowna; not Daniel! Noticing the tired lines in Jonas’ face, the pain and confusion in his eyes and the shaking of his hands that he tried to conceal Jack knew he didn’t have to wait long. Little by little he was falling apart. Despite his praised high intellect Jonas remained in many ways like a small child; too naïve to suspect what was going on, too eager to please he would never know what hit him until it was too late. With one last look at the distressed alien Jack walked away and down the hallway with a satisfied smirk on his face. Only a matter of time now before Jonas reached his breaking point. Only a matter of time. 

The End


End file.
